Vampires Prophecy
by VolknersGirl
Summary: The vampires prophecy of revenge has been plotted for twenty years and will finally be fulfilled using one particular purple-haired vampire. But what happens when he decides not to comply and falls in love with one gifted mortal? The only thing reasonable


"_It's the thief in the night to come and grab you… it can creep up inside you and consume you…release me… disturbia…am I scaring you yet? … Disturbia…_

…_bam bam bam di dam bam bam di dam dam…"_

The streets were desolate and bleak slowly rotting to the ground. Crumbling buildings and ruins covered the area. A light rain was falling on the empty city. Everything looked like a grayscaled frame. Parts of old stores and apartments lay on the ground scattered like litter. This was present day Veilstone City. It is locked away by an unforgivable spell. One of the few partially standing buildings was an old, stone mansion, gray as the crumbling concrete of the underworld. It was located on Silverwood Street. Silverwood was just as bleak and desolate as the rest of the city and the gray cobblestone roads had potholes that were slowly forming puddles. These puddles reflected the dark clouds that loomed over the forsaken city. The trees were all bare and dead. The only living plant life was a thorn bush that had taken over the outer wall protecting the half dead manor.

Piles of ashes lay on the ground scattered about and one pile in particular lay at the bottom of a pothole slowly filling with water. The water reflected gray and black with small drops falling into it. Plink! Plop! Plink! Plop! Plink! Plop! Then a gray-pink boot stepped into it causing the ashes to go flying as the water clung to the boot making it a shade grayer. The boot belonged to Dawn Summers. As the girl made her way along the dead street she shivered. She paused, and looked around for something. finding nothing the sighed and the rain increased. Then the thunder clashed causing her to jump and she ran to a ruined building and hid under a small stone overhang. She shivered again and slid to the ground clutching her boots to her chest. She glanced to the side and yelped. Next to her were the remains of a dead organism. It looked like the cross between a raticate and some other pokemon she couldn't quite decipher. Dawn looked at the unfortunate creature and sighed again.

Then she heard footsteps and turned to see a purple-haired boy about her age or a little older come over and stand next to her. He looked at the dead creature and scowled. He opened his mouth to ask a question, but from the discouraged look on her face he decided against it. He glanced at the sky and felt his jaw.

The girl noticed this and stood. She parted his lips and looked inside. His top row of teeth was fine, as were the bottom. What she was worried about was the two pointed fangs on either side of his mouth on top. They gleamed pearly white at her as the girl removed her hands. The boy continued rubbing his jaw and the looked at the sky. Then he turned to her and Dawn smiled sadly. She brushed the violet bangs out of his face and pressed her lips gently on his. She felt the tips his fangs lightly on her lower lip. When they broke apart the rain was slowing down. He took her hand and pulled the blue-haired girl along the road. As they walked he remembered the cursed day they had met…

_The young purple-haired teen tore angrily through the forest. He swore he would never return to his horrible family. They couldn't do this to him! He wouldn't let them! Absolutely not! He would live on his own in Veilstone. The empty abandoned city was perfect and no-one would ever find him! Then he heard sobs. He crept foreword and saw a blue-haired girl about his own age crying on the ground next to a corpse. They looked almost identical so he assumed it was her mother. The girl didn't notice as the boy neared her. His fangs had been aching and he needed a supplement soon. When he was behind her the girl looked up and their eyes connected with a jolt. All ideas of her blood and virginity vanished as the boy stared into her sapphire eyes._

Dawn looked at the boy and wondered what he was thinking about.

"Do they hurt?" she asked quietly. He came out of the trance and smiled slightly.

"No."

"Please don't lie! Haven't we been through enough?"

"Don't worry, if it ever gets bad I can just lip you." He teased lightly. Dawn's face didn't change as he eyed her neck.

"You can…"she whispered leaning into him.

"You know I wouldn't…" he whispered back and pressed his fangs gently against her neck. His fangs ached more as he reluctantly pulled back. She sighed and buried her face in his shoulder. The boy placed his cheek against the top of her head letting a few blue strands brush his face. Ever since they had grouped together, she had maintained black nails. He figured it was because of her mother and he glanced at her hand that was hanging at her side. Then he felt her start to pull away and he let go.

"Paul? You know you can lip me, I don't mind. The effects aren't that bad." She whispered. No matter how many times she said this, he knew he would never lip her or let anyone else either. He would protect her against all odds if anyone even dared to try. She was much to beautiful to be-

"No." he said. Then the rain stopped completely and the clouds began to clear slowly. The full moon peeked from behind one. As the light hit him, Paul's fangs began to ache unbearably. He moaned softly. Dawn looked at him sympathetically.

"Let's find something for you." She said. He nodded. They began searching and eventually found a mouse. (Not a ratata or a raticate or any pokemon related creature. A mouse.) Paul picked it up and Dawn turned. She couldn't bear to watch. She heard a small squeak and winced. Paul wiped his fangs perfectly clean again for her and discarded the poor creature of her sight. His fangs temporarily stopped aching and the moon shown clearly through the clouds. He took her hand and pulled Dawn along again.

* * *

They walked the empty, ruined streets until they came to the mansion wall covered with thorns. Paul pulled the thorns loosely aside and hoisted the girl on top. But instead of hoping down the other side, she sat and gazed at the black, cloudy, moon filled sky. Paul hoisted himself up along side her.

She looked at him feeling silly and asked

"How come you can't fly like other vampires can?"

"You don't know other vampires, stupid girl." He scowled half-heartedly. "And I told you not to call me a- … that!"

"Oops, I ment evil, blood devouring creature." He glared at her and Dawn giggled.

"Vampires don't fly." He said plainly. Dawn saw a strange look momentarily cross his face and she wondered what it ment. Was he lying? Probably not, why would he? "And you are an airhead for thinking so."

"They do in all the books at the Canlave Library!" she pouted slightly.

"Well not in real life!" he said.

"Whatever!" she rolled her eyes. Paul hopped off the wall accidentally shoving her. He landed on his feet, but Dawn toppled backwards and landed on top of him.

"Clumsy girl!" he smirked in her face. Dawn didn't move. She just stared into his violet eyes curiously. They seemed to have a faint red glow that she had never noticed before despite how close to him she had been.

"You can get off!" he smirked again. Blushing, Dawn rolled and sat cross-legged on the dead grass. Paul mimicked her position still smirking. Dawn poked a black nail into his mouth as the boy rolled his eyes and opened his mouth like he was at a dentist. Dawn felt the tip of his right fang gently before pulling her hand out of his mouth. Before she could put it back at her side, Paul grabbed it and pulled her closer to his side. He breathed into her ear.

"Troublesome girl, they don't hurt anymore." Then Dawn turned her face to him, smiling.

"Prove it." She whispered.

"Fine." He answered. His face was close enough, so Paul pressed his mouth against hers in a gentle kiss. He was careful not to poke her but it soon became hard. She opened her mouth slightly inviting him in and Paul immediately took over. He pressed harder and softly ran his tongue over her bottom lip. Then he pressed even closer, but his fangs became a problem. Paul gave one last push and reluctantly pulled back. Dawn smirked slightly. Paul scowled playfully and pulled her into his lap. Dawn giggled then Paul began to tickle her sides.

"Stop it!" she shrieked between giggles. Dawn rolled off his lap giggling hysterically. Paul smirked and gave one last tickle. Dawn swatted his purple-head playfully.

Then they heard a noise and shot to their feet. Dawn's heart began to pound loudly in her chest as Paul moved protectively in front of her. Who could it be? The city was completely deserted! It defiantly couldn't be anyone good. Then a figure dropped down from over the wall and landed in the shadow of a dead tree nearby. Dawn's heart raced and she clutched Paul's sleeve petrified…


End file.
